The present invention relates to a space portion processing method and apparatus for a slide fastener chain, and more specifically to a space portion processing method and apparatus for processing a slide fastener chain before attaching parts forming a separable end stop such as a retainer pin and a separable pin at the space portion of a slide fastener chain formed by cutting and removing a row of elements for a certain length from a row of coil-like continuous fastener elements of thermoplastic resin attached around a core cord along each of the facing side edges of a pair of fastener tapes.